


Always and forever

by sin_show_00



Series: Outsider's One Shot's [2]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Riding, Smut, boy's in love, friends to fuck buddy's to lover's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin_show_00/pseuds/sin_show_00
Summary: Steve and Soda loves each other but dont wanna show it, then they do
Relationships: Sodapop Curtis/Steve Randle
Series: Outsider's One Shot's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157093
Kudos: 4





	Always and forever

_The first time it happened it was when your mom and dad died_

Soda is standing there watching the ground as the people talk about his parents. They are gone, they... they are just gone. Steve watches his best friend stare blankly at the ground not showing the shin of happiness what so ever. It kills Steve to see him this way.

He is spout to be the happy one and the one to lighten everyone up, but he can't right now and Steve knows this. He walks over to Soda and puts his arm around his shoulder. Soda was being strong for Ponyboy, but when Steve wrapped his arm around him, he lost it and started crying.

Steve didn't like this at all. He looks at Darry who nods and he takes Soda away. Soda didn't talk as they walked to their spot. It's closed off from most of the world, you can sit one the end of the cliff and look at the town.

Soda looks at Steve who is picking at his hands. He wants to hold his hand. He wants to hold Steve really bad for some reason, so he grabs Steve's hand and holds it. Steve looks at their hands and Soda bites his lip.

"You know..." Soda starts and looks at the sky. "I have always been a momma's boy" he says with a little smile. Steve nods and cuckles a little. "Yeah you where" Steve says and Soda nods. "When we snuck out and your mother caught us sneaking back in and she said-" "'where ya boys been'' Soda cuts Steve off and Steve nods.

"She knew where we were and what we did then your father walked down stairs. You begged her not to tell your dad and she lied about it for you" Steve says and Soda nods starting to cry again.

"I miss her. I miss him" he sob and Steve hugs him and holds him closer to his body. "I know, I do , '' Steve says, holding his best friend. Soda sobs in his shirt, Steve holds him and rubs his back. He doesn't know what else to do. He isn't good with words or saying what he feels or comforting people he doesn't know how to do that shit. So he just holds Soda as he cries.

Soda looks at Steve moving his head so he is looking at him. He looks into Steve's eyes and grabs at Steve's neck pulling him in for a kiss. It's him being upset. It's the fact that Soda's parents are dead, but that doesn't stop Soda from kissing him.

Steve freezes when Soda's lips hit him. He doesn't know what to do. His body heats up and Soda's lips feel really good on his, god they feel so good. So Steve kisses back, their lips moving with one another.

Soda pushes him down. It's Soda being set up, Soda tongue pushes his way into Steve's warm wet mouth, it's the fact his parents are dead, Soda hands are on Steve's hips and his hands are in Soda's hair, he is just set up. But no matter whatever Steve tells himself he can't stop kissing Soda.

Soda's hands go under his shirt and stops just to see if Steve is ok with it, Steve arches into the touch. Soda keeps kissing him, and touching him. Yep, that's not helping what's going on in his pants.

Steve moans as Soda rolls his hips on his witch and makes his hip's snap up on his. Soda groans and rolls down again making Steve have to pull away and pant. "Wait," he says in a soft voice and Soda looks at him.

"We shouldn't...." Steve says softly again, he never talks with a soft voice and Soda shakes his head. "Please" SOda begs rolling his hips on Steve's, making him moan. "Please Steve" he whispers in his ear then starts to kiss down his neck. The boy below him is panting and moaning.

This is wrong, his mind screamed at him, but why, he asked back, arching up into Soda as if he can't get enough, and he can't. He needs more. "Let me fuck you Stevie" Soda mummbles lowly and Steve shiver at that voice.

He has never heard it come from Soda's voice but he loves it. "Fuck yeah" Steve says breathisly, "yeah fuck me Soda" he lick his lips, "fuck me" he says and Soda sits up and pulls off his shirt Steve pulls off his two. They undo their pants and pull them down as they kiss each other bodys.

Soda looks at Steve. "Do you know how to do this?" Steve asks him and Soda nods at him and Steve believes him. Soda put three fingers in front of his mouth and Steve made a face. "You gotta suck on them, unless you wanna go dry because I don't have a lube" Soda says and Steve nods slowly, not liking that Soda knows about this, it ticked him off a little to be honest. "Or I can suck my fingers there too," he adds, pulling his hand away and Steve shakes his head.

"No" he says grabbing Steves hand and pulling it up to his mouth. "I wanna do it, i aint no bicth" he mumbles before pushing Soda's fingers in his mouth. His tongue goes over Soda's finger moaning a little at the roughness on his tongue. Soda's watches are loving every mountain of this. If that wasn't his fingers he wouldn't last long to be honest.

Soda pulls his finger out of Steve's mouth and puts one in his hole. Steve hisses in pain and arches his back in pain but it feels gone, pain has only made him feel good. Soda watches his face as he moves his finger in and out Steve whimpers in pain and his hands dig into the ground.

It takes a while but Soda loosen him up enough to push into him, he does and makes sure to go slow not wanting to hurt Steve. His hands shoot to Soda's shoulders. He doesn't know why they just did, he needed to be grounded here. With Soda.

Steve is so tight and hot around Soda, it makes him crazy. He is just trying so hard not to pound his ass, he has to wait as Steve makes small noises trying to look tuff. Soda kisses his neck, "its ok, you can let out the sound, you don't need to be tuff Stevie" Soda whispers and Steve almost instantly lets out a loud whimper in pain.

Soda kisses forehead then his nose both of his cheeks his chin then his lips. Steve's heart fullters and the pain gose away and Steve let a out a soft "m-move" and so Soda did and fuck Steve felt good as hell.

Soda thrusts slowly at first and Steve moans graing a fist full of Soda's hair. Soda grunts when Steve dose that, fuck it feels so good, Steve hands in his hair, his heat round him tight and hot around Soda.

Steve moans softly and he holds on to Soda as pounds in and out of him, he just feels so good and he can't stop. Steve was Soda's outlet and he was fine with that.

_The second time it happen was when my dad beat me_

Steve feels his fist hit his skin over and over again. He feels hurt and he doesn't know what to do. He wants Soda and only Soda. he needs him, he wants to cry and he wants his best friend, fuc bubby, lover he doesn't know.

They haven't talked about what happened, not one bit. "Fucking picse of scum" his dad yells and goes to hit him again but he got up and ran. Not caring that he has no shirt on, not caring about his dad yelling his name isn't allowed back here if he doesnt turn around. He needs Soda, that's who he needs right now.

He climbs up to Soda's window, he doesn't want to go through the front door, he doesn't want to be seen crying broken and most importantly **_WEAK,_** that word fills his head as he lets out a half sob when he knocks on Soda's window.

Soda opens the window and his eyes widen. "Stevie what's going-" Steve kisses him, cutting him off and pulling Soda to him. Soda kisses him back just as quickly. Steve needs this, Soda thinks as Steve and him move more into the room, not breaking the kiss as Steve gets into the house. '

Steve pulls away and takes off Soda's shirt and Soda works on Steve's jeans. In a cuble minutes Soda is on his back and Steve is on top of him, Steve is kissing him like its the end of the fucking world.

"I wanna-" Steve says, pulling away and looking at Soda shyly, which is the cutest thing in Soda's mind, the stuffy guy he knows and loves is shy right now. "I wanna ride you," Steve says shyly, not meeting Sodapop's eyes.

"Yeah, you can do that," Soda says with a big smile on his face and Steve looks up at the smiling boy, and he feels better. Soda grabbed lube and handed it to Steve.

He opens himself up in front of Soda, and Soda watches everything. He watched the finger going in and out, Steve's face, his beautiful body. Steve puts his fingers out and gets on Soda slowly.

He lowers himself slowly on Soda with a moan. Soda throws his head back with a low moan and Steve looks at Soda and smirks a little. He gets all the way to the base of him and he just stays there until he feels ok enough to move.

He goes up and then down and he moans softly as he repeats this over and over again. Soda grunts and groans loudly as he watches this raven head boy bounce on him. His hands go on Steve's hips helping him go up and down.

"F-f-fuck" Steve moans as Soda starts to meet with him, they move perift together and Steve head leans back as he moves faster, he wants more he wants this so bad. "Fuck, fuck fuck" he moans louder as Soda hits that spot in Steve.

"God you feel so good Stevie, so good" Soda whispers as Steve bounces faster, feeling his end coming and he wants it, he wants Soda to come in him he wants to feel owned but Soda again.

Soda leans up and kisses his neck as the boy bounces. Steve moans louder as he gets closer, and Soda gets rougher with him and Steve gets louder and his moans get higher than normal.

Steve comes over Soda and Steve falls on his best friend, and Soda still moves in and out of him and Steve makes little weak noises. Soda came whispering Steve's name in his ear and he lay down still holding on to Steve and they lay there on each other, holding each other.

Steve was the first person to talk when he asked, "is Ponyboy home" in a small voice and Soda looks at him, "no '' Soda says brushing Steve hair behind his ear. Steve feels too vulnerable like this, by the way Soda is looking at him.

Steve looks at Soda's lips then back at his eye's. "Why did you need this again, why are you beat up, Steve-" "my dad beat me" he says stopping Soda from talking and Steve bites the inside of his lip when he sees anger go through his eyes.

"I aint like Johnny, i can stand up for myself, i don't want you to worry about me Sodie" Steve says in a soft voice and uses his nickname he hasn't heard in years. He stares at Steve and then nods.

"I just wanna stay here tonight" he adds and Soda nods again knowing if he opened his mouth he would say something. So he lays next to Steve and Steve lays on his chest needing this, so Soda lets him.

_It kept happening even after you where with her, but then she left you after your brother and Johnny ran away because they killed that kid_

Soda giggles to himself as he walks into the empty house hoping that Ponyboy is home. "Poooooooooooony" he calls out knowing that no one will call back. But then it hits him, no one is here and he is alone.

"God damn it where is everyone" he yells throwing the bottle at the wall watching it break.

He smirks at that, he liked that sound. He walks over to the couch and sees Steve shirt there. He grabs it and smells it. He feels happy, he sits down and keeps smelling and thoughts full his head. Steve nacked on the bed, uber him, his smell, his taste and noises.

He didn't really love Sandy, not how he loves Steve. His Stevie, his little raven boy. His Steve.

He groans as he realizes he is touching himself but he doesn't care. "S-S-Steve" he grounds as he imgaens Steve on his knees sucking him, he has done iit before and make it his personal mission to swlo him hole, and fuck he did.

He fought off his gag reflex and took all of Soda and fuck, he didnt last long when he did that. Sandy never blew him, she never rode him, not like Steve did. God Steve, he loves Steve. He always has and probably always will.

"Fuck" Soda says cuming in his hand and looks at it. "Wow that was hot" Steve says and Soda looks at him and he looks at him. He doesn't say anything but just starts crying. Soda is crying and Steve walks over to him and sits next to him. He pulls Sodas head on to his lap and pets him shushing him.

"It's ok," he says and kisses Soda's side of his face, "no it's not" Soda cries out and Steve keeps petting him.

"Why not"

Everything going on with Ponyboy and Johnny, Dally is in it somehow i know he is. They would have gone to him if they did that. Sandy left me, she got up and ran from me. Thought that is not why i am upset, i don't care i didn't love her"

Steve was stunned to hear that Soda didn't love her. He shakes his head. "Yeah you did and it is ok you do-" "No i didn't!" Soda cuts him off and sits up making Steve look at him.

"Hey you can be mad at her and its ok that you lo-" "No, I love **_YOU_** not **_HER_** i have always loved **_YOU_** and not **_HER_** " Soda yells at him and Steve stares at him.

Soda looks at the ground, "i loved you ever since i learned how to love. I tried to love her but she not" Soda looks at him and sigh's, "She is not you"

Steve looks away from him and Soda thinks he is mad at him, "i get it if you don't love me but i do, and i can't help it. You can leave if you want. Yell at me of call me a fag. Say you hate-'' Steve pushes him down and kisses him softly, lovingly, kindly. Soda kisses his back and they stay like that.

They lay on Soda's couch, Steve on top of Soda, their lips moving slowly and calmly together. They stay like that for a while until Steve pulls away, face red when that wet kissing noise is made when their lips split.

Soda loves how shy and sweet Steve is right now, he has that loopy smile on his lips as he pushes a piece of hair out of Steve eye's so he can look at him.

Soda raises his eyebrows up as Steve stands up and holds his hand out waiting for the other male to grab his hand. Soda stares at his hand for a little while to grab his hand.

Soda takes the raven hand and uses it to get off the couch but smiles when he knows that Steve's hold gets tighter when he goes to let go, he holds it as they walk into the bedroom.

Steve pushes Soda on to the bed and closes the door. He turns around and gets on Soda's hips and he puts his lips just a couple inches away from the taller male's lips.

"I dont...." he whispers softly ten bites his lips, "i dont wanna just fuck now i....." Soda sees how hard it is to talk about sex is with Steve so he tryed to help.

"You wanna do it like the kisses" Soda asks and Steve nods shyly, "slow and sweet" Soda asked again and Steve nods, Soda smiles softly, "Yeah we can do that Stevie, we can do that"

Steve smiles happy that Soda didnt just want to do their useal blow off steam fast fucking, he loves that so much dont get me wrong, but he wants slows right now.

Soda slowly takes off his shirt then lays the smaller male on his back. Steve looks up at him as Soda leans down but not fully so he is putting his lips on Steve's no, Steve has to do that, This is all about Steve right now.

Steve pulls him down and kisses him, like before, slowly and sweet. Soda and him take off each other's clothes slowly.

Soda peepers kisses down Steve's body, his neck, his collarbone, chest, nipples, stumake, his v-line. He stops there and sucks on the skin there. These are gentle touches, it's not what he is used to with anyone. Yeah Soda is gentle with him but this is different.

They arent gonna fuck, they are gonna make love. Something about that makes Steve want to grab Soda's hand and hold it right by his head and say they do this, so he does just that.

With the hands next to the Randles head Soda kisses up Steve's body and their lips meet again and other hands in Soda's silky, dark gold hair. Steve warps his lies around Soda's wasit.

Soda got the lube with his empty hand but he got it and set it next to them as they kissed.

Soda gets his fingers lured up with one hand without breaking the kiss or moving his other hand, most likely making a mess doing so.

Their kiss was by far the best one they both have ever had. Yeah it was slow and lazy, but they got the emotion, reassurance, and vulnerability from each other since they started this.

Soda works him up to three finger's, Steve uesaly hisses at him by now to put it in him but right now, he is loving the golden hair male fingering him, panting and moaning blows him as the best sight of him Soda has ever seen in forever.

Soda pulls his head out and the kiss, which Steve makes a disapplied noise but doesn't say anything. "I kinda need my hand really quick. I will give it back" he says and he swears he see's Steve blush at his words.

Steve let's go and Soda does his thing, he lubes herself up and puts himself in front of Steve, his hand back with Steve's and his other hand goes to his hip as he pushes himself in slowly.

The hold on his hand gets tighter as he pushes himself into Steve and his head rests on him. Steve lets go of the small noises as Soda gets all the way in.

He moves slowly as he he can start moving in and out of Steve, who dosent hold any of his sounds back, and Soda fucking loves it.

Their eyes never leave the other one. But when the three little words mean a lot more than anything as he looks at the dark golden haired man on top of him.

"I-I love you" he moans in a small voice and Soda says it back almost right after it says that and Steve arches up and says those words a lot more until he comes, and when he does it is with a "Soda" breathly moaned in Soda's ear.

When Soda came he moaned Steve's name, they stayed there, heads on one and other until Soda lay next to Steve and Steve lays his head on Soda chest, needing this, needing Soda to hold him after he said those words back to him.

"Soda" he says softly and he hums, "what i said, i love you, i meant it" he says and Soda rubs his hand up and down the other's back.

"I love you to, always and forever"

_When we woke up you asked me to be your boyfriend_

Soda woke up first and smiled at the smaller male in his arms, so this was real. He kisses Steve's head and gets up. He puts on clothes and goes to get chocolate and followers. Ok he knows that those are quote on quote girl things but he doesn't care. As long as Steve likes it he is happy.

He sets the table up when he gets home and makes brestfist and cuts the chocolate cake. He waits for Steve to get down here.

Steve wakes up alone in bed and feels sadness full him. So it meant nothing to Soda, does he really love him. Steve pulls on his pants and underwear as he walks out shirtless with a cigarette in his mouth.

"SURPRISE" Soda yells as Steve walks in and he looks around the room, he has followers and candy and cake, food to, but cake. Steve smiles and walks around the table, he pulls the taller male in to a kiss.

Soda smiles and kisses him back sweetly.

"You wanna be my boyfriend" Soda askes and Steve nods smiling leaning his head on Soda's.

"Hell yeah"

_When we told the gang i was behind you and said they wouldn't care, but you were ready to throw hands if they didn't, they didn't_

The gang was hanging out at the house, even Darry was there sitting on his chair reading the paper, Johnny and Ponyboy were reading **_Gone With the Wind_** , Dallas and Two were watching Mickey Mouse, well it looked like they were sneaking looks at Darry.

Soda and Steve keep looking at each other, they both agreed to tell them now. After a very hard conversation for Steve.

**_"I just don't get why we have to tell them," Steve says, walking back and forth in Soda's and Ponyboys bedroom. He doesnt wanna do that. He doesn't want to say it to them. He can't lose them, he just couldn't, they are his family._ **

******_"I just..." Soda stops and looks for the right words to say, so he grabs Steve's hands and pulls the smaller boy on to his lap and pushes his head on the other's. "I love me and your time, but I wanna hold you in front of them. I wanna kiss you and love you in front of them"_ **

******_Steve bites his lip as Soda keeps going, "I on not, no way in hell, saying that you are not good enough for me. I just wanna love on you in front for them. So please" Soda says, explaining carefully._ **

******_Steve sometimes gets a little scared that Soda doesn't want him the way he wants him, after talking about it for a while, Steve nod's slowly. "Ok lets do it"_ **

****Soda and Steve walk in the middle of the room and Steve stands behind Soda, wanting him to be in front and to protect him.

"We gotta tell you guys something," Soda says and everyone looks at him. He looks at Steve who nods as Darry asked "What did you two this time"

"I wanna show you something, but don't get mad ok" Soda asks looking at everyone and Dally looks like he is going to explode braces they are taking too long. He wants to go back to staring at Darry.

"What" Darry askes and Soda grabs Steve but the face and kisses him softly, Steve closes his eyes and his body curlys into the other man's touch. Soda pulls away and smiles at Steve. "I am gay and this thing" he truns Steve around and pull him in but the wast and puts his face in Steves neck, "is mine and anit no body gonna touch him"

The house is quiet for three or four seconds before Two yells, "Hah, Dallas Winsten pay up" and Dally grumbles pulling out 5 bucks. "I told yo-o-ou" two says pulling out the o in you and Dallas flips him off. Darry has a smile and says "jesus finley" and Johnny looks at Ponyboy with his 'i told you face and Pony just smiles at the other one.

_We went through so much, jumpings, fights, leaving and coming back, you going to war, we kept coming back, and when it was legal we got married._

"I will love you Steve, always and forever"

_And even on my deathbed, you were there._

Steve lays there looking at Soda who runs his hand and throws his hair smiling a little. "I love you Sodie Pop, alway always and forever" Steve says weakly and Soda nods putting his head on his partners, "always and forever, you can go Steve, i am ready"

_And when we meet up, i was at the spot it all started_

Steve sits on the swings of their old park they met for the first time, he was on the swing and Soda was running to the sieg's they where4 years old when they met.

" ** _Is this seat taken" the boy just fell down asked and Steve looks at him weird but nod's._**

******_The smiling boy sits next to Steve on the swing, he has light golden hair and looks cute. Steve's face goes red when he thinks that he looks at the ground._ **

******_"I am Sodapop what's your name" Steve looks at the happy and makes a face. "What kinda name is Sodie Pop?" Steve asks and Soda laughs at the other boy._ **

******_"No silly" he ruffs Steve's hair, "i said Sodapop, not Sodie Pop" Soda says and Steve looks away._ **

******_"Oh" Steve says then looks up at him and holds out his hand, "my name is Steven, i go by Steve thought"_ **

******_"Ok Stevie" Soda grabs the other boys hand and shakes it, "we are going to be best friends"_ **

******_Steve smiles at the word, "best friends". He never had one of those. Well he never had friends be for. "All right then" Steve tags Soda then runs yelling at you. "Hey that's not fair" Soda yells jumping off the swing running after Steve._ **

Steve whips his eye off finding out he was crying. He kicks the ground and hugs himself, he misses Soda, so much. Yeah everyone else is here, Johnny, Pony, Curly, Darry, Two, surprisingly Tim and Dallas.

"I love you Sodie pop" he whispers about to cry when a voice askes, "Is this seat taken".

Steve looks over at the boy who asked him that, he smiles, jumps up and hugs Soda, holding him tightly to him. "Hey I know that you missed me-" Steve kisses him holding his face there.

Soda lets him kiss him like that and he kisses Steve back with passion.

"I am Sodapop, what's your name? '' Soda says and Steve laughs at the other boy, who wipes his tears away. He asks "What kinda name is Sodie Pop? '' Steve asks and Soda laughs at the other boy.

"No silly" he kisses Steve's lips, "i said Sodapop, not Sodie Pop" Soda says and Steve smiles still touching the other one, he dosent want to let go.

"Oh" Steve says kissing Soda's lips, "my name is Steven, i go by Steve thought"

"Ok Stevie" Soda grabs the other boys hands and interlock their fingers as the heads rest on one and other, "we are going to be best friends"

Steve smiles as he tags Soda and runs letting the other boy chase him, he runs into the forest as Soda jumps on him and pulls him to the ground, Steve on his lap and Steve laughs running his hands in Soda's hair smiling.

"I love you" Steve says and SOda says "always and forever" be for they are kissing, it doesn't take long until their clothes are off and Steve's moans are fulling the foster as Soda gives him pleasure that he hasn't had in a couple of years.

They will love each other, always and forever


End file.
